Meeting the Family
by Dobby123
Summary: Meeting the family, so many things could happen with just meeting the family. You can only hope everything goes as planned. *Part 3 in the Realization series*


**This would've been out weeks ago, but I made it hard than it needed to be, when it could short, simple, and to the point. I was trying to drag it out and got myself nowhere. So I hope you guys enjoy part three of the realization series and I feel I should make this a chapter story. Just put everything in one place. What do you think?**

…

Meeting the Family

Tsuna was doing his paper work in his office pretending not to notice how his guardians were station outside his office trying to catch him for when he tries to disappear again. After disappearing doing the reunion not only hurting Kyoko and Haru's feeling and scaring the living crap out his guardians they decided that they should watch him closer since Tsuna had refused to give anything about his whereabouts when he had vanished into thin air and nobody could find him.

Tsuna felt his phone ring. He looked at to see that it was Shizune. He picked it up.

"You're late," the woman said annoyed. He heard a clinking sound of a mug that most likely belonged to the café that he was supposed to meet her at.

"Sorry," he whispered. "It's kind of hard to sneak away this time." After the reunion he snuck out a total of two times to go on a date with Shizune, they had a good time, but the both of them knew that eventually sneaking around like teenage children was going to have to come to an end.

"You know we wouldn't have to sneak around if you just tell your family about us, well," she reiterated. "About me." Even though they've been on dates, they weren't exactly dating. They were just friends and honestly that was probably for the best considering Shizune is trying to land a promotion at her job and well Tsuna is well the boss of his. So you can already see the budding conflict in their relationship. Not that they couldn't make it work, but then there's the privacy thing, then there's Tsuna being the boss of a mafia family, then there was Shizune being a civilian, then well there was a lot of things. That's why he never chose between Haru and Kyoko simply because of him being the boss, that's what he like to believe anyways.

"I know, but it's rare to have something that's my own." Tsuna said aware that he was sounding childish, but Shizune, being the voice of reason squashed those petty thoughts.

"You're the boss of the most prestigious mafia family in the world, that's like being a Prime Minister or the President of your own country so of course, as vexing as it is, your every movements and phone calls are going to be monitored." Shizune said. "It would probably be in your best interest to tell them what's really going on. It'll have a negative effect on you, if they were to find out that you was hiding and sneaking around with a woman friend and you didn't tell them, they will be upset."

Tsuna pulled his hair, "I know, I know," he sighed and look at the door to his office, he could hear his guardians shuffling about his door. He rolled his eyes. "If I tell them, then I want to introduce you as my girlfriend."

It was hushed for a few minutes, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you personally, but I guess this one of the consequences of hiding," Tsuna said awkwardly. "You don't have to answer right away I know you have your career to think about plus there's me being the mafia boss."

"Yeah," Shizune said.

"What?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

…

To say that the dinner ended on a nice note would be a lie. It was obvious that Tsuna family were a little disappointed if not surprised with his choice. If Shizune remembered correctly, Tsuna had the hugest crush on Kyoko Sasagawa. Whatever happened to that, well she don't know nor care for the matter.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, I didn't think they would do something like that." Tsuna said apologetically bowing multiple times before Shizune could stop him.

"It's fine, I mean to them I'm a complete stranger, they don't know me and I don't know them, plus they're trying to get a feel of me anyways, they're probably wondering why her, what's so special about her that you would go behind you family back to date her." Shizune smile sardonically. Tsuna made another move to apologize, but she simply waved it off.

"It's fine, so don't worry you pretty little head over it."

"S-Shizune," Tsuna sputter, she laughs.

"Well it could've been worst, you could've met my family, the men in the family are body builders." The two shared an awkward smile. Well what's a relationship without a few road blocks? Tsuna hope that his family and his job doesn't chase her away, because he really do like her.


End file.
